Tell Him To Remember
by notaghoststory
Summary: "Where's Clara?" he asked, his voice icily calm. She looked into his eyes, trying to express sympathy but she didn't know how to in that moment. Not with that remarkable man burning her with his oncoming fury. It was her fault. All her fault, but she wouldn't have done anything differently. This time, there really was no choice. "Two...one."


***A/N It's unlikely that my prediction is anyway right but just in case you're very serious about not being spoiled, don't read this story or the rest of the note.**

**Alright so I saw the new footage from filming of the finale and I couldn't help but sob after the Doctor collapsed to the ground shouting Clara's name so I had to write this to get some feelings off my chest. I made a slightly more whouffle version of what I imagine will happen and then adapted the story in a way.****..we'll see how it goes. I h**ope you like it x

* * *

**Tell Him To Remember**

"I have to find Clara," the Doctor stated, his voice ringing with panic.

"Doctor," the woman began. He knew that he knew her name but right now he wasn't bothered to even think about knowing it. His mind was racing, his hearts beating fast. _Where was she?_ Clara. His Clara. The Clara who didn't wander off, the Clara who didn't leave his side if she was given the choice. He had to believe that the Cybermen had found her but he couldn't let himself think of the possibility that maybe, just maybe they had upgraded her. Taken her to do that, maybe. But not yet, not ever. He was going to stop them and get her back. He had to and he would, no doubt in his mind. He just wanted to do it quickly and be at her side again.

"Yes, what?" he snapped. He breathed deeply; perhaps if he stayed calm they could sort out both his problems at the same time. How to stop the Cybership from reaching the surface and saving Clara, which frankly he was far more concerned about despite the knowledge that if the ship did land he would most certainly be one of the ones they dragged on first. "What is it?" he asked again.

"We've got a way to stop the ship. To shoot it down. UNIT have arms that were salvaged from-"

"It doesn't matter. What's your point? Why have they not done it?"

"They are doing it, Doctor." She beckoned to Kate whom was nattering on her mobile. Some very official sounding conversation the Doctor just couldn't quite catch. He raised an eyebrow at the woman in confusion. What was her point? Why did she look so sombre? Shooting down a Cybership was great news for UNIT. Surely a party would be in order that evening for the staff if they were lucky, he thought scornfully. "But they wanted you to know that your companion, Miss Oswald is on board."

The Doctor's eyes predictably widened, his head shaking. "No," he whispered, almost scoffing. "No they can't do that." He felt his hearts thump even harder, could hear them pounding in his ears. His face was pale as he did a stumbled turn back to Kate. Her father wouldn't have wanted her to do this.

"No," he choked. "There has to be another way we can solve this - _we have to get Clara off that ship_!" the Doctor bellowed, grabbing onto her arm subconsciously for both support for his collapsing legs and to strain the mobile away from her face in any attempt to hold off the order.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I cannot let this entire city - maybe the entire world suffer because of those creatures." She nodded subtly to the officers, only a few feet behind the Doctor and grimly pushed the phone back to her cheek, trying to hide the guilt she felt from creasing her features.

"No but you can't! Your father-_ah_" The Doctor was cut off by a syringe through his neck. He felt his knees, already weak with panic give in, curling to the ground as the soldiers held him down by the shoulders. His eyes fought to shut but he restrained his eyelids. _He couldn't let them do this. He had to stay awake. _As he was lowered to the ground by the soldiers, his brain slowing as sleep fought against his wishes, he could only manage to choke out one word again and again. "_Clara! Clara! Clara!_" he sobbed. He knew she couldn't hear him but the word managed to give him power. He found peace, wonder, mystery - she was no longer impossible but she was still his Impossible Girl and her name reminded him of that. And it brought relief and happiness just in saying that short, simple word. But not now. It triggered overwhelming panic that very soon her name wouldn't mean that anymore. He couldn't loose her like he'd lost so many others before. He certainly couldn't loose her again. He wouldn't let her name bring him pain, regret or anything that wasn't ... _Clara_.

Of course, the word wasn't without use now. It may not have relaxed him but by dear was he glad it didn't bring him a quicker sleep. Instead it gave him hope. It may have had something to do with the drug he'd been injected with but he didn't think so. Human pills and 'remedies' never had the aspired affects on him, but when they were very strong they could carry out what they were designed for. He was falling asleep but that wouldn't happen yet. He had hope. Hope, now that, that was very Clara. That's what she gave him always. Way back in the Dalek Asylum she had given him hope that a human could survive the Daleks. That the Daleks weren't invincible. Naturally, when he met her again she brought him hope. Hope that maybe the universe did care. There was still somethings worth living for, worth fighting for, worth dying for... Again and again, Clara gave him hope as she did to others. He may not have found Gallifrey but he had hope that he would someday. As did they.

Clara. That sass and cleverness. It brought hope to anyone who was lucky enough to come across it. Even him. Especially him. For now he had the most important hope he could ever have. Hope that Clara would live and come home. Come home to the TARDIS and come home to him.

Forcing his head to stay above the ground he reached for Osgood, who was standing above him, her brow furrowed with worry and concern for the Timelord's well-being. She was looking to Kate with her pleading gaze going unnoticed by her boss. It didn't take her long to spot him reaching. She crouched down and he pulled her head close, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Tell Clara I..." But how could he say it? "Tell her that the kitchen is still hers if she wants it," he said, a small grin playing on his face. "And tell her I l-" Those stupid words, so hard to say. "Tell her I ... I'll see her soon."

The Doctor's eyelids slid closed as Osgood registered what the Timelord had told her. She didn't think much of herself at times, but she knew she wasn't stupid. This silly but amazing man loved that poor girl, and he was going to loose her. She had to at least try to stop it. Her head shot up from the limp man in front of her to the Cybership above her. What could she do? She was just _her_. Then, as she saw Kate with phone in hand but most definitely not speaking into it she remembered. She wasn't just not stupid, she was clever. She might not be able to get the girl back while simultaneously stopping the ship from landing but she could do something.

The soldiers carried the Doctor inside, Kate following in and giving Osgood a brief tap on the arm as a gesture to come with them. She did so, stepping obediently behind the others. Once inside she bravely grabbed Kate's phone out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not cross but more surprised by the girl's motion.

"You have to stop it," she said, managing to keep her voice even as she frantically accessed Kate's recent calls.

"I can't," she said sombrely. "The missiles have already launched. They'll reach the ship in seconds and detonate within ten minutes."

Osgood's face fell. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she impulsively pushed buttons. Her own hacking skills combined with UNIT's allowed her to quickly bypass the ship's security and allow a call to reach through to Clara.

* * *

Her phone already clasped in her sweaty palm, she noticed the blue vibrant light which indicated an incoming call before it even made the slightest soundwave or vibration. She pushed hard on the answer icon, holding it to her ear with tears of anxiety glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Doctor?" she asked hopefully, her voice shaking because of the possibility that she was wrong. It wasn't his number but who else could it be? Who else was clever enough to phone her from a ship with no signal?

"No, it's just me...from UNIT." Clara recognised the voice in a beat.

"What's happening? Where's the Doctor?"

"He's fine, but sedated," Osgood quavered. Sedated? _Why_? "I'm so sorry, Clara," she whispered, her voice shaking. "But UNIT have launched missiles to stop the ship. It was the only way to stop them from upgrading everyone." The tears Clara had been holding in found their way to the surface, streaming silently down her cheeks. She got the feeling from her tone that Osgood didn't want to do it...but Clara knew she didn't have a choice. "I'm so sorry."

Clara took a deep breath, her small body shaking shyly. "It's not your fault." Did they sedate the Doctor because he wanted to stop them? Of course they did, she thought with a sigh. He'd do anything to try and save her, even if it meant risking himself. She knew she would too. "How long have I got?" she whispered. Not because she wanted to be quiet. The Cybermen had left her alone in the cell and even then, she didn't think they'd care. But if they did, it wouldn't matter. She was going to die soon anyway.

"Just under ten minutes," Osgood answered sadly.

Clara immediately understood the unsaid words. _The Doctor will still be asleep._ A sob forced it's way up her throat, her cry vibrating through the phone.

"The Doctor told me to tell you something," she began.

She felt her heart stop. This would be the last thing the Doctor told her and it wasn't even directly. She couldn't remember the last thing he said to her...this would have to do.

"He said the kitchen's still yours if you want it," Osgood said, her smile not reaching her eyes.

Clara let out a small chuckle, wiping her face with her palm as tears shot messily.

"And that he'll see you soon..."

_Remember me, for we shall meet again,_ thought Clara. It was one of her favourite quotes. It had always given her hope that there was life after death. Even if she didn't truly believe it - certainly not when she had the Grim Reaper hovering in front of her in the form of deathly missiles. Now it reminded her of something different to her mother's death. She didn't remember much of her other lives that were created for the sole purpose of saving him - which was as good a reason as any, better probably in Clara's opinion. However, she did remember something that had been inscribed on all her gravestones when she'd had them. When the echoes died she didn't just move onto the next life, she lingered for a while...like a ghost. Which she was really. She could remember that part the most clearly. The memory that stuck out the clearest of all was the time he saw her. She hated seeing him look so sad as he stood at her graveside. He was the Doctor who knew her so well yet he knew nothing at all. She wasn't sure how, but he didn't seem quite finished yet. Looking back on it, now knowing she was Clara Oswald - no Oswin - she understood what was happening back then. It was how she became his Impossible Girl.

Clara knew she wouldn't meet him again but maybe, just maybe he could meet her again. Maybe there were more echoes out there for him to run away and have adventures with. Clara wouldn't have her Doctor but maybe the Doctor could have his Clara.

"And one more thing."

Clara had almost forgotten Osgood was there, the phone feeling like dead weight in her hand.

"He didn't say it so much as let me know by accident but . . . he loves you very much."

She felt her face crumple and she forced herself to breath. Tears were racing, competing in speed with her heart but she wouldn't let her cries make a sound. If Clara Oswald was going to die, she was going to go out strong. "I love him too," she whispered through jagged breaths.

"Do you want me to tell him that?" Osgood's voice was croaking, tears escaping her own eyes as she felt the girl she barely knew break.

Clara shook her head. "No," she choked out. He was going to suffer enough; the guilt of leaving her 'for five minutes' engulfing him in a never ending wave. Clara couldn't pour more weight on his shoulders. "Just tell him to stay the same," she whispered. "Tell him to be a Doctor." She didn't need to elaborate. Osgood may not know what she fully meant by that, but he would. He always knew. "Tell him to keep running and never ever stop." He wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He may loose her but he'd saved billions of lives and that's why he would never stop. Being a Doctor essentially meant _making people better_. And he made everything better for Clara.

"Anything else?" choked Osgood.

"Yeah," Clara laughed sadly. "Tell him to remember me." Her face wrinkled into a small smile. "You tell that clever boy to run...and remember me," she repeated in a cry, unable to keep a hold of herself anymore. Tears were pouring out of her and Clara thought they mightn't end. It was quite possible that they wouldn't. After all, she only had about five minutes left to live.

Osgood opened her mouth but no sound escaped, even if she had known what to say it was too late. The phone line screeched and broke, leaving Clara to die alone.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes batted open. He was left on some stupid plastic chair in UNIT HQ, while the soldiers, Kate and every other bloody useless person just stood around _doing nothing_.

"Five...four..."

What was Stewart jabbering on about now? His head ached but he knew one thing: Clara was still in danger. He pushed off the chair, struggling to his feet uneasily as he silently approached the Brigadier's daughter. "Where's Clara?" he asked, his voice icily calm.

She looked into his eyes, trying to express sympathy but she didn't know how to in that moment. Not with that remarkable man burning her with his oncoming fury. It was her fault. All her fault, but she wouldn't have done anything differently. This time, there really was no choice. "Two...one."

There was an overwhelming scream, cascading the atmosphere and penetrating every single wall in it's reach, shaking the floor beneath them. No. The Doctor bolted to the window, his eyes shot up above where he saw the remnants of the Cybership falling, glints of orange and black flickering from the metal of the ship, falling disgustingly gently and scattering across London.

He always thought of Clara as impossible. As soon as he'd read 'Oswald' on that cold gravestone. But this, this was more impossible than even Clara herself. Clara being gone forever that was more than impossible. That was wrong. No more tight skirts, no more souffles, no more flirting, no more of her cute little nose, no more sweet dresses, no more Lancashire sass, no more hope, no more Clara.


End file.
